russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Janella in Wonderland’ Hits Its All-Time High National TV Ratings
January 26, 2014 Kapinoy primetime princess Janella Salvador has revealed that she is extremely flattered with the undying support of TV viewers in her first-ever and top-rating primetime fantaserye Janella in Wonderland as the show recently reached it all-time high national TV rating. Debut of Janella Salvador as the grown up Janella last Thursday (January 23) which could be crown as the 'Princess of the Sea' with their under the sea stories. Aside from Janella, TV viewers also waited for the first appearance of Marlo Mortel in the fantasy series since January 24. Supporting to the debuts are the young stars of IBC like Gabbi Garcia, Chelseah Ongsee, Janina Vela, BJ Forbes, CJ Navato and Carlo Lacana are their high school classmates as of January 27. Based on the latest data of Kantar Media last Thursday (January 23), Janella in Wonderland clinched its highest national TV rating of 40.5% since it aired last January 2014. Its newest rival program of ABS-CBN in Honesto registered 31.4% and GMA in Adarna only registered 13.3% national TV rating. Meanwhile, like MarNella, she's the Princess of the Sea of Janella in Wonderland continues to thrill TV viewers now that Janella (Janella) is a mermaid in the sea. Janella met up with her Queen Calissa (Kat Alano), and also Zuma (voiced by Alyanna Angeles). So that, Sebastian (voiced by Hans Mortel) contact between merpeople and humans is forbidden while Janella meets a sea lion Snouts (voiced by Harvey Bautista). In the land, Victor Ramos (Marlo Mortel), whose lying down in the sand when Janella discovered and fall in love. Will Victor’s feelings for Janella now that he knows that she is a mermaid princess? Don’t miss Janella in Wonderland, weeknights at 7:45pm, on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime, right after Express Balita. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph or follow @ibc13 on Twitter. 'High School (''Janella in Wonderland) Classmates (classmate in the school to wear uniforms while boys for polo with black pants, and girls for sailor uniform with knee-length checkered blue skirt) * Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo * Gabbi Garcia as Fallon Reyes - One of Janella's best friends/classmates. * Chelseah Ongsee as Andy Reyes - Janella's other best friend/classmate. * Janina Vela as Aira Agustin - Janella's bestfriend in high school. * BJ Forbes as Eric Bautista - Janella's bestfriend in high school. * CJ Navato as Rayver Martinez - Cclassmate in high school. * Carlo Lacana as Flint Escudero - classmate in high school. * Virginia Pozon as Teacher Mariz Gonzales (high school teacher) * Ian Galliguez as Trisha Romualdez (high school principal) * Louie Angsico as Coach Louie Alvarez (he is the strong, muscular coach of high school) Bernardo family * Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo * Andrei Felix as Marvin Bernardo - Janella's father and a first love interest. * Dang Cruz as Yaya Marie - the maid in the Bernardo family Ramos family * Marlo Mortel as Victor Ramos * Roxee B as Bettina Ramos - Tonton's wife and Victor's stepmother * Sam Y.G. as Tonton Ramos - Bettina's husband and Victor's foster father * Richie D'Horsie as Ramil Ramos - Bettina and Victor's grandfather. Underwater from Oceana * '''Mermaids: * Kat Alano as Calissa Bernardo - Janella's mother and the queen of the mermaids. She was the Queen regnant Queen of Oceana, until her evil younger sister, Eris, stole the throne from her. * Jai Agpangan as Syrenka Gonzales - One of Janella's best friends and super-stylish mermaids. They own a luxurious boutique under the sea where Janella gets a mermaid makeover. They own Snouts, a sea lion pup. They help Janella fight the evil Eris. * Joj Agpangan as Kim Gonzales - One of Janella's best friends and super-stylish mermaids. They own a luxurious boutique under the sea where Janella gets a mermaid makeover. They own Snouts, a sea lion pup. They help Janella fight the evil Eris. * Mikee Lee as Michael Domingo * Jazz Ocampo as Louise Tolentino * Paolo Serrano as Ryan Adam * Sea Creatures: * Alyanna Angeles as Zuma - A pink, sparkly dolphin who is friends with Janella. A sparkly pink dolphin who shows Janella around the ocean kingdom and helps her save Calissa. She is almost the same size as Janella. Zuma appears to the girls (such as Fallon and Andy) and later Victor, confirming that Janella is a mermaid. * Hans Mortel as Sebastian - A small red Jamaican crab who acts the king's adviser King Triton. * Harvey Bautista as Snouts - A helpful sea lion who is friends of Janella. He belongs to Syrenka and Kim. * Ciara Sotto as Dreamfish - The Dreamfish offers to grant Janella's deepest wish and send her back and her mermaid for good. * Nel Gomez as Kim's Pet Fish - The pet fish who is he give Janella's fisher pets. * Raine Salamante as Lipstick Fish * Red Sternberg as Remo - A yellow-and-green striped seahorse who is Eris' sidekick. Remo is constantly abused by Eris. He leads Janella to where Clarissa is held as soon as Eris is defeated. He likes to blow through a shell. * Jake Roxas as Pufferazzi - His name is a based on him being a puffer fish who works as a paparazzi. * The Destinies: * Celine Lim as Deanne * Dexie Daulat as Dee * Aria Cariño as Deandra * Villains: * Alessandra de Rossi as Eris - An evil mermaid with an orange tail whose a sister of Calissa and aunt of Janella. She is the one who overthrew Calissa and became their new evil queen. Everyone in the kingdom is afraid of her. The main antagonist of the film. She is jealous of evil underwater and imprisons her to become queen. * Meryll Soriano as Ursula - A fictional character as the sea witch. A powerful cecaelian sea witch who occasionally antagonizes Janella. * RJ Ledesma as Shark (voice) * Bernard Palanca as Dragon Fish (voice) * Bart Guingona as Mocktopus (voice) - an evil giant octopus in the sea.